Percy Gets a Surprise
by moustachelover14
Summary: This is one of those 'Percy goes to school, his friends don't believe his girlfriend is real, Annabeth shows up' Fanfictions. I know thats really cliché, but its my first fanfic. Read and review, and no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! This is my first Fanfic, so please be kind! Sorry if it is not spaced right, but I usually write in play form, so this is new to me.

Percy's POV

I was walking into Goode High School with my friends Alex, Zane, and Mia. Unfortunately, it was a Monday. Ug! Mondays are the worst! Especially because I hate my Monday schedule. First period I have math. I hate math! Why can't we just rely on computers for stuff like equations and mathematical sequences and patterns? Who uses patterns anyway?!

When I opened my locker, I looked at a picture of me and Annabeth. Gods, I miss her. Why does she have to live all the way in California?

"What do you think, Perce?" Alex asked.

Oh, I must have zoned out. Oops. "What?" I asked.

My friends just chuckled and Mia said, "Were you daydreaming about your 'girlfriend'?" with air quotes around girlfriend. That's because they don't believe I have one.

"Guys," I said, "I have told you many times, Annabeth is real. I've shown you a picture of us, like, 30,000 times." This was getting annoying. They never believe me!

"You could have easily photo shopped that picture," Zane replied. "People do it all the time."

"Like I know the first thing about computers. If you remember, I couldn't even find the 'On' button on the computers in the computer lab." I really wish I didn't say that, because all of a sudden they started cracking up about the memory. It's not my fault that I don't spend my summers typing away on a laptop. I'm too busy saving the world constantly.

"Oh! I remember that! It was hilarious! You were searching for the button for seven minutes! Ha!" Mia exclaimed.

Just then, a classmate of ours, Ryan, ran up to us. He had a weird, crazy look on his face. That's the look he gets either when he's about to barf, or when there's a new kid.

"Hey guys! Did you meet the new girl? She is hot! And I mean HOT!" Ryan stated. He looked like he was about to explode from excitement.

Alex rolled his eyes and said, "Like you would have a chance with any girl."

Ryan gave Alex the evil eye and walked away. Its always a good day when Ryan gets tongue-tied. He usually can't stop talking.

I cracked a smile and said, "Lets get to class."

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Percy's POV

Math was as boring and painful as always. I was so relieved to hear the bell ring. I started to pick up my things and head for the door when our teacher called us back.

"Please do problems 1-25 on textbook page 37 for tomorrow." Mr. Langer said. The class groaned and said, "Education is important, people."

"Not as important as having a life" Tommy, the captain of the football team, said.

Everyone started to giggle as Mr. Langer rolled his eyes and said, "I suggest you stop laughing or I will assign an extra 15 problems for homework. Now, go to your next class."

The class mumbled some "okays" and "we're going" and left the room. Mia, Zane, and I had English next, and Alex had science, so we parted ways.

After English, Alex met up with me and the others. He looked like Ryan did this morning. I have to say, the resemblance was extremely creepy.

"Woah, Dude!" Zane exclaimed. "Why do you look like you just ate a boatload of sugar in the past hour?"

"Huh?" Alex asked, confused.

Mia couldn't help but chuckle and say, " I think what Zane means, is why to you look so hyper and excited?"

A look of realization passed over Alex's face. "Oh!" He replied. "The new girl is in my science class, and I hate to admit it, but Ryan was right. She was H to the O to the T!"

I rolled my eyes at Alex's comment. "Is that all you can think about?" I sighed and said, " That is shallow. Right guys?" Mia and Zane nodded with amused looks on their faces.

Alex was at a loss for words. "I-its not shallow, i-its just, um, uh, not… deep?" It was more like a question than a statement. We all laughed and headed to history together.

When we got to History, Ms. Shalon told us to take our seats quickly because she had an announcement to make. Mia sat next to Zane at one table, and I sat down at the next one. Alex started to sit next to me, and then stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Why did you stop mid-sit?"

He sat down and said, "I just realized something. The new girl looks really familiar, but I don't know her personally. Maybe I saw her in a picture, or something? I don't know."

Zane smiled and said, "Maybe the new girl is Percy's so called girlfriend from the picture in his locker." He and Mia laughed while I rolled my eyes. Alex looked like he just solved a really hard riddle, or something.

"That's it!" He practically yelled, which caused us to receive some dirty looks from the table next to us. "That's it," He whispered this time. "I think the new girl looks like-"

He got cut off by the teacher saying, "Please welcome our new student, Annabeth Chase.

My eyes grew as wide as Bugzy's from the movie 'Bedtime Stories'. Just then, Annabeth walked in.

"Percy. Hello? Percy?" Mia waved her hand in front of my face as she said, "Are you in there?"

"Percy here. Girlfriend there," was all I could get myself to say. The other three looked at Annabeth, then at each other.

"So, you really do have a girlfriend?" Mia asked. All I could do was nod.

Zane looked skeptical for a second. "How can we know she really is your girlfriend?" He asked. "I mean, wouldn't you know if your girlfriend was coming?"

"Mr. Jones, is there something you want to share with the class?" Ms. Shalon asked. Zane blushed and shook his head 'no'. "You were being rude to Ms. Chase. Please apologize."

Zane blushed even harder and mumbled, "Sorry, Annabeth."

"That's better. Now, Annabeth, please take a seat at the empty table behind Mr. Jackson and Mr. Crawford."

Annabeth locked eyes with me while she walked over and whispered to me, "Surprise, Seaweed Brain." And sat down behind me.

Sorry about the mistake before on reposting the first chapter. Like I said, this is my first FanFic, and I am still trying to figure out how to use this website. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Annabeth's POV

I was super excited to go to Goode High School to see Percy! I haven't seen him in at least 4 months. He was going to be so surprised! I called Paul and Sally to tell them that I was transferring, but told them not to tell Percy. I wanted to surprise him myself.

As I walked up the front steps of my new High School, I heard a few wolf whistles. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. Boys can be such pigs! That includes Percy. But when he acts like a pig, it's cute because I think of him more as a guineapig. Hey, you can't change the past. Its not my fault the image of Percy as a guineapig stuck in my mind after Circe's Island.

I laughed out loud when I thought of the guineapig situation, for which I received a few quizzical glances.

After I went to the office to get my schedule, I went to my first class, which was English. I couldn't believe my luck. Paul was my teacher! Lucky for me, they are on their Greek Mythology unit. I am so going to ace that class!

Second period I had science. When I got to class, almost every boy tried to talk to me. All except for one, who just stared at me. I just ignored them and went to talk to the teacher, who told me to sit next to the boy who was staring at me. His name is … I don't remember, but it started with an A. Andrew, maybe? Or Andre? No, Alex! That's his name. All through class I caught him sneaking glances at me. I think he started to drool at one point. Creepy.

All through second period, I thought about how Percy wasn't in any of my classes so far. But it was only second period, so I kept hoping I have a class with my kelp head.

Third period I had History with someone named Ms. Shalon. I had trouble finding the class. It's hard to navigate through Goode's hallways. By the time I got to my class, I heard the teacher say, "Please welcome our new student, Annabeth Chase."

I got the door open and stood in the front of the class. I imediatly saw Alex from science. All I could do was hope I didn't sit next to him. But, I shouldn't have to worry about that because next to Alex, sat Percy. His eyes were wide in shock and I saw a girl waver her hands in front of his face. A boy sitting by Percy started whispering something, but Ms. Shalon caught him.

"Mr. Jones, is there something you want to share with the class?" The teacher asked as the boy's face reddened. I saw him shake his head 'no' as Ms. Shalon demanded an apology from him.

After the boy apologized, Ms. Shalon told me to sit behind Percy and Alex. At least I get to sit close to my boyfriend, and don't have to sit next to creepy Alex.

As I made my way to my seat, I locked eyes with Percy and said, "Surprise, Seaweed Brain." And sat down behind him.

**A/N: Sorry its short, I just wanted to have a small part from Annabeth's POV. Also, sorry I didn't update sooner. I am very busy with my summer job, and it tires me out. By the time I get home, I just want to take a shower and go to bed. Snore! Hehe.**

**Another thing. Do you want me to write more? Or should I just end it like that.**


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the support! I will continue the story, but I probably won't be able to update for a little over a week because I am going on a family vacation, and I might not have computer access. Sorry! But as soon as I get home and get the next chapter typed up, I will update! 


	5. Authors Note Sorry!

Authors Note: Hey guys! Yeah, yeah, you kind of hate me for another authors note. I know I said I would update as soon as I got home from my vacation, but I am having writers block. My mind is going crazy because I am thinking about the start of my school year, and I am kind of nervous for some of my classes. It would help me a lot if you would send in some suggestions of what you want to happen in the story so I can write the next chapter. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO characters, but the new characters in this fanfic are all mine!**

**I just realized this is the first time I remembered to do a disclaimer. **

**I would like to thank _all-star102938 _for getting my mind back on track with my writing. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 4:

Alex's POV

I can't believe the new girl that I am totally in love with is Percy's girlfriend! Okay, maybe I am not totally in love with her, but she's hot! I saw Mia and Zane give each other puzzled looks from time to time, and then they would take a look at Annabeth. I think we are all in shock that Percy wasn't making up his girlfriend. I mean, he makes up a lot of stories. Once, I saw his pen turn into a ruler. How does a pen turn into a ruler? Another time, Mia said she saw Percy get on a horse, and fly away. How does a horse fly? Oh! And another time- well, you get the point. Every time something strange has happened, Percy had something to do with it. He always makes up lame excuses to explain what happened. No one ever believes him, but they don't care enough to find out what really happened.

I wasn't really paying attention in class, because the next thing I knew, I heard the bell ring and I jumped a foot out of my seat. I heard some kids laugh at me, but I don't care. People laugh at me all the time. I can't tell if people notice, but I have a really, really, REALLY shot attention span. That causes me to get laughed at a lo- Oh! Is that a bunny? Aww… its just the dust ball that the janitor refuses to believe exists because he doesn't want to have to clean it.

What was I talking about, again?

"Alex. Alex. ALEX!" Mia screamed as I jumped out of my seat, once again.

Zane laughed and said, "Are you coming or not?"

"Where are we going?"

"The moon," Percy said sarcastically.

"Really?! Because that would be so cool!"

"He was just joking. Its lunch time," I heard the voice of an angel say. Annabeth.

"Hey, Perce? Are you going to introduce us to your… uh… friend?" Zane asked.

"Oh yeah! Guys, meet Annabeth, my REAL, not imaginary girlfriend." Percy stressed the word 'real'.

Annabeth looked amused. "I think they can tell that I'm not imaginary, Seaweed Brain."

Percy face turned a light shade of red. "Yeah, I know, but they didn't believe you were real. Oh, and this is Mia, Zane, and-"

"Alex." Annabeth finished for Percy. "We have science together."

We started walking out of class and toward the cafeteria.

"I was about to say, if you know his name and you have never met him… you turned into Rachel!" Percy said as Annabeth just gave him a weird look. "You know, because Rachel is the Ora… never mind. I thought you of all people would get that joke, Wise Girl"

"I got it," Annabeth explained, "I just didn't think it was funny."

"Gee, thanks, Annabeth. That really helps my self-esteem," Percy joked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, come on! You have an enormous ego. What do you need self-esteem for?"

"Oh, you played the ego card? I'm telling Chiro- Mr. Bruner!" Percy complained playfully.

"Percy, you're such a-" Annabeth said before she was cut off by Zane asking who Mr. Bruner was.

"He, uh… he is the, um, the-" Percy stammered.

"He is the camp director at our summer camp" Annabeth said for him as Percy gave her a look of thanks.

"Oh!" Mia exclaimed. "Why don't we all go to the mall this weekend so we can get to know Annabeth better, and so Annabeth can get to know us better!"

I wanted to spend all the time I could with Annabeth, so I said Mia's mall plan was a wonderfully spectacular idea. Everyone else just stared at me.

"Alex," Zane started, "When did you learn to use big words like that?"

"Haha. Now lets get to lunch!"

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I just have a lot on my mind, and I never got the time to write until tonight. Hope you like it! Also, sorry its short. I start at a new school on Tuesday. Ah! I hope I get a chance to update soon! **


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Mia's POV

I am so excited! Today is Saturday and Percy, Alex, Annabeth, Zane and I are going to the mall! My mom doesn't like me going to the mall a lot because she says I "spend too much money" and that soon I am going to cause my family to be "broke" and blah blah blah. I use any excuse I can think of to get to go to the mall. Plus, I am super excited to get to hang out with Annabeth and get to know her. I swear, if I hear another thing about sports or discusting food combinations from the guys, I will pull all of my hair out. And I don't want to pull all my beautiful, brown hair out because it's so long and soft.

Anyways, when I got to the mall, I headed strait to the food court because I know that's where my friends are. They love the food court. No, let me re-phrase that. They love eating. It's like their stomachs are black holes.

I looked at the table they usually sit at, and there they were.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down. They all greeted me but Alex, who looked like he was off in La La Land. That's not too abnormal for him, though.

"So, what stores are we going to go to?" Zane asked. Whenever he talks, I get butterflies in my stomach. Zane is so cute and…

Wait, what am I thinking? Zane is not cute. I can't think he's cute. He is one of my best friends. I can't like him, or anything.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to that shoe store on the second floor," Percy said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "What's it called?"

"Shoe shop?" I asked. **(AN: I just made that up. I know it's a lame name, but I am really tired, so go with it.)**

"Yeah, that one. Why do they call that store such a stupid name?"

"I am not sure. It's such a lame name, but they have awesome shoes!" Alex said, still half in a daze.

"So, Annabeth," I started, "What stores do you want to go to?"

Annabeth, who hadn't talked at all since I arrived at the mall, said, "Oh, I'm not one for shopping. I'm just here because I wanted to get to know you guys."

"Is there any particular place any of you want to go, besides the shoe store?" I asked. Everyone at the table was silent, so I told my friends to get up.

"Why?" Zane asked me as everyone stood up.

I just rolled my eyes and said, "If the only place you guys want to go, then the shoe place it is."

Percy snorted and said, "You just don't want to watch us eat at the food court all day."

"That's true. Do you know why I don't like watching you guys eat at the mall? Because you _inhale_ the food. It's really disgusting. Plus, I don't want Annabeth to have to go through what I do every time we come here. You'll have plenty of other times to disgust her." I replied.

Zane looked mock shockingly at me. "I resent that," He stated. "I believe that as men we have the right to pig out and be men."

Annabeth and I laughed out loud. I tried to speak, but Zane's comment was so… Zane. He didn't understand that when most guys say they are "being men," they are doing some type of sport to impress girls. No girl I know is impressed by a guy eating 5 hot dogs in 10 seconds. That may not seem possible, but then again, you have never met Zane.

When we reached the elevator, Alex pushed the button and we all waited for the doors to slide open.

About ten seconds after we got out of the elevator, Zane realized he forgot his coat in the food court. Being the nice girl I am, I offered to go back down with him to get it. We agreed to meet Percy, Annabeth and Alex at the shoe store.

The ride down was silent, but going back up was a different story.

After we retrieved Zane's jacket, we got back into the elevator and waited to get out. But the door never opened. Halfway up, the elevator stopped with only Zane and I inside.

We were stuck.

**AN: Hey guys. I know this isn't the best chapter, but don't have much time to think about what I'm writing. I go to school in the morning, then I come home, hurry to finish my homework, then go to dance class until 10 pm. I actually finished my homework in a half and hour today, so I decided to write this. FYI, this is just a filler chapter. I needed to get this out before more interesting things can happen. Peace!**


	8. Authors Note : Important!

Authors Note: Hi! I know you are sick of my authors notes, I hate them too, but i just wanted to give you an update. I know I haven't posted in a while. I had a MAJOR case of writers block, and you won't believe how much homework I have this year! Anyways, I had a cancelled class during school today, and I wrote a majority of the next chapter. I just need to find a place to end it. I should have it up by the weekend. Sorry!


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Zane's POV

As soon as I felt the elevator stop, I knew something was wrong. I heard Mia let out a tiny gasp. Aw… She's so adorable when she makes that little gasping noise… Wait, what?! What am I even thinking? I don't like Mia. That would be crazy…

Maybe.

"Mia, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said with a slightly frightened look on her face. "I'm fine. Are you okay?

"I'm good." I replied

"Why did the elevator stop?" Mia asked. She's so cute when she is worried.

"I'm not sure," I said while looking out the small window. "But I have a feeling it has to do with that dog down there with electrical cords in its mouth."

Mia looked down to where I was pointing and said, "That's a dog? That looks like… I don't know, but is doesn't look like a dog."

The dog, or whatever it is, was growling and chewing some electrical cords form the control panel, which it somehow managed to pull off. Strange… How can a dog that small tear off an elevator control panel?

"Mia, how does a small dog like that chew off the control panel of an elevator?" I asked, echoing my thoughts.

"What do you mean, 'small dag'? It's huge! Its over three feet tall!" She exclaimed.

What? The dog I saw was a small terrier. It was definitely not more than a foot.

"Not its not, its-" I couldn't finish my sentence before one of the cables holding up the elevator snapped. I fell backwards as Mia fell onto me.

"I'm so sorry!" Mia said once she realized she was on top of me. She started to get up but then winced in pain and fell back onto me.

"Are you okay?!" I asked her after she crashed back onto me. Her wellbeing is my first concern.

Wait, did I just think that?

"I'm not sure," Mia said worriedly. "I think I sprained my ankle. It really hurts, Zane." She looked like she was about to cry.

Mia is one of the strongest girls I know. If she looks like she is about to cry, then you know she is in a major amount of pain.

"Don't worry, Mia. You are going to be okay. Just stay sitting and try not to put any weight on it." I said as I stood up and looked out the window. Maybe if I brake the glass and yell for help, someone will come.

Before I could put my plan into action, I saw Percy and Annabeth fighting the terrier. What do they have against terriers? This is all too weird.

I broke the glass and yelled, "HELP" down the shaft. After a few seconds, I saw the strange dog disappear. Percy and Annabeth came running to the elevator. Around five minutes later, Mia and I were out of the elevator.

"Are you guys okay?!" Percy and Annabeth asked after helping us out of the evil elevator. Mia's arm was slung around my shoulder, using me as support so she could hobble to safety.

"I'm fine, just a few cuts from breaking the glass, but Mia hurt her ankle." I said, concerned.

Annabeth looked back to Alex as he came running up with what looked like a mall doctor.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked in a low voice.

"Not really. My friend has a hurt ankle. She thinks it's sprained." I said, for the thousandth time.

At this point, a few tears were falling from Mia's eyes.

"What about you, son?"

"Just a few cuts" I said after having a disgusted look on my face for him calling me 'son'.

"Lets get you two a seat so I can take a look at your ankle and your cuts." The 'doctor' said.

After Mia's foot and my arm were bandaged, Alex asked, "So, how did you guys get stuck in an elevator?"

"Well Alex," Mia started. "We didn't _try_ to get stuck. It just kind of happened. And it didn't help when no one could help us before one of the elevator cables broke!"

"Yeah, about that… Annabeth and I … we…" Percy tried to explain, but he couldn't think of an excuse.

"You were fighting a small dog. Yeah, we saw." I said.

"I told you Zane, it was an enormous dog that didn't even look like a dog." She said, clearly annoyed.

"No, it was a small dog that wasn't more than a foot tall." I shot back at her.

We went back and forth for a little while longer. However, I did see Percy and Annabeth look at each other with wide eyes from time to time. Alex was off in La la land again.

Big shock.

**Hey guys! I know I said I would have this up this weekend, but when I found out school was cancelled today (Monday) because of Hurricane Sandy, I decided to relax for a little longer and update it today. Also, the next chapter will be during this same time, but in Annabeth or Percy's POV so you will get to see what that whole thing with the dog was about. Read and review.**


	10. Authors Note Again

Authors Note: Hi! Yeah, yeah. I know. Another Authors Note. I just wanted to tell you guys some things.

First, Happy Holidays!

Second, I have started the next chapter, but I could not type it because my computer wouldn't let me open Safari before it quit on me. I should have it up before Christmas!

Third, If any of you have seen Power Rangers, you should check out my other fanfic called, "Have we met?"

Hope you guys are having a good winter!


	11. Authors note REALLY IMPORTANT!

Authors Note: I know this is not a chapter, but I thought I needed to put this up. Here it is:

To all the people that know or have lost people in the Connecticut shooting, I give you all my hearts, as well as my friend's hearts. It is a terrible thing that has happened. Trust me when I say I have shed many tears for all the victims and their families. I cannot imagine anything like this happening. I don't know what I would do if I lost someone this way. Just be sure to remember that many hearts are with you at this time.

Stay strong. You will make it through this.

-Moustachelover14


	12. Authors note REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT!

**I know this is an authors note, but you guys will understand when you read it.**

To all of those affected by the Boston Marathon bombing, my heart is with you. I was watching the marathon in person when this happened. Thankfully, I was at my friend's house (her back porch is on the street where the runners pass), but she lives on the 16 mile mark, so we were no where near the blasts. When I found out I literally had to hold back tears. I cannot understand why someone would do something like this. Please, send your prayers to all the people hurt or killed today.


	13. Contest

Hey, guys. I just wanted to tell you that I don't really know where I am going with this story, so I am going to have a contest to see who gets to take over. I am really sorry I haven't updated and always give you guys authors notes. You all deserve someone to update this story more often. So...

Here is what you should do if you want to take over and continue this story.

1. Type up what you plan to do with the story

2. Give me a short sample of your writing (optional)

3. Send this stuff in a PM

I will pick my favorite and then announce it to you soon. Good luck!


End file.
